


Tresspassing Into My Heart

by maliayukimura



Series: Femslash February 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Breaking and Entering, F/F, Getting Together, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: Laura groaned as she opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the brightness of the apartment. She probably shouldn’t have gone out drinking last night. Luckily for her, Derek lived nearby and wouldn’t mind if his big sister crashed on his couch for a night.She looked around, taking in her surroundings. When did Derek paint his living room? Why was there a katana on display up on the wall? And since when did he own a couch that wasn’t from a secondhand store?Shit. Maybe she had a little too much to drink last night.





	Tresspassing Into My Heart

Laura groaned as she opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the brightness of the apartment. She probably shouldn’t have gone out drinking last night. Luckily for her, Derek lived nearby and wouldn’t mind if his big sister crashed on his couch for a night.

She looked around, taking in her surroundings. When did Derek paint his living room? Why was there a katana on display up on the wall? And since when did he own a couch that  _ wasn’t  _ from a secondhand store? 

Shit. Maybe she had a little too much to drink last night.

A loud cough alerted Laura to another person in the room. She looked up to see a petite brunette, who looked like she still could easily take Laura down in a fight, standing in front of the couch, a coffee mug in each hand.

The brunette placed one of the mugs down on  the coffee table in front of Laura. “I’d ask what you’re doing here, but I’m not really one to complain about a cute girl appearing in my apartment overnight.” 

“You’re not Derek,” Laura said groggily, confusion in her voice. She still wasn’t entirely aware of what was going on. She definitely needed to cut back on partying. “Where’s Derek?”

The girl cocked her head to the side. A realization dawned on her.

“Derek? As in Derek Hale?” the girl asked. 

Laura nodded, relieved that the girl seemed to know who her brother was. Maybe she knew where he was.

“He lives down the hall - two doors down,” the girl replied. 

Laura groaned. She felt like such an idiot. “Crap, I broke into the wrong apartment.”

The girl chuckled softly. “Um, who are you, exactly? I’m Kira, by the way.”

“Laura Hale, Derek’s my brother,” she responded. She figured she owed this pretty stranger a reason for why she broke into her house and slept on her couch. “I was at the  _ Wolf Pack  _ last night and got wasted. Since Derek lives close by I figured I’d crash at his place, so I climbed up the fire escape. I guess I was too drunk and counted wrong and ended up here instead.”

She sat up and pulled a blanket off of her. She didn’t remember any blankets being out last night when she got there. Laura figured Kira must have seen her last night when she was already asleep and covered up with the blanket instead of calling the cops about a stranger sleeping on your couch like any reasonable person would have.

“I can leave,” Laura said, getting up off the couch. She felt really self-conscious all of a sudden. She really like Kira and thought she just blew any chance she had with her. “I don’t want to be anymore of a bother. I’m really sorry about breaking into your apartment.”

“Or you could stay and help me cook up some pancakes?” Kira offered, hoping Laura would stay.

Laura smiled. “I could really go for some pancakes right now.”

Kira laughed and held out her hand to Laura who happily took it. Kira then lead her to the kitchen so they could get started on those pancakes.

And many years down the road, they would have an interesting story to tell at the kids about how they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
